


Together

by SheepOh



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepOh/pseuds/SheepOh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Haru was like witnessing an eternal fireworks show. You could never know what small or grand thing would happen next and this was one of the reasons why Makoto loved him. It was then only natural he'd confess his feelings during one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Being with Haru was like witnessing an eternal fireworks show. You could never know what small or grand thing would happen next and this was one of the reasons why Makoto loved him. It was then only natural he'd confess his feelings during one.

Haru was watching the fireworks rising and exploding in whirlwinds of colors over the ocean, his arms resting on the rail bordering the calm road high on the beach. Makoto, a step behind, only had eyes for him. He was taking in how the different types and colors of fireworks highlighted the beauty of this feature on his face or that part of his blue yukata-clad silhouette.

''Haru...'', he called softly.''Beautiful, isn't it?''  
''Hm'', Haru answered without moving.

He wasn't exactly a man of many words and his face always seemed to display the same general expression but, through small details, his friend could always understand what he really meant or felt. Tonight, he was relaxed. It showed in the softness of his traits and the low set of his shoulders. He was simply enjoying the night out without worrying about the hard work that awaited them once they'd return to University. Together. At least, if Makoto wasn't, just this once, mistaken.

They technically already went to university and lived together, as well as eat, cook, shop, clean, study, swim, train and go almost everywhere together, but Makoto hoped that, after tonight, this together would have a much deeper meaning.

 

''Haru, I wanted to ask''  
''Hm?''

This time, a feeling that this would be important made him turn towards him.

''I don't really know how to say it but...We've been friends for a long time, right? And since then, we've always done everything together and we still do. So...''  
He winced at the thought of what he had to say next and the response it might get him, but was interrupted before he could utter the words.  
''You want to stop living together.''  
''What?''  
''I understand.''  
''Haru, no!'', Makoto exclaimed, his voice filled with concern.'' I don't want to leave you, ever! I want to be with you , as much as I can, even more then we've ever been! I want us to truly be together!''

At this, Haru's eyes widened, scaring Makoto out of his speech.

''Truly?'', Haru pondered aloud.  
''You know, as...a couple'', he confessed shyly, lowering his head and tensing.  
''Oh.''  
''It's okay if you don't want that. I'm sorry.'', he added, quickly.  
''I do.'', he said evenly.  
''Eh?''  
''I do. Want that.'', he repeated in the same way.

Makoto looked up at Haru with both joy and wonder in his eyes.

''Really?''  
''Yes.''  
Haru gifted him with one of his rare soft smiles and, purely out of impulse and happiness, Makoto dipped his head to capture his lips with his own. 

''Is that okay?'', he asked when he released him a short while after.

Haru, blinking rapidly and slowly lifting his face to meet Makoto's gaze, did look a little surprised, but he recovered in a matter of seconds and pulled Makoto back to him, kissing him tenderly as the last of the fireworks exploded over them.

''Yes.'', he answered, smiling again, and they brought their foreheads to rest against each other's.

 

They ended up going back to Tokyo a bit earlier than originally planned but promised to invite their friends and family soon. For the moment, much needed to be done at home, their home.


End file.
